A blind spot problem threatens the driver's safety, especially when driving a vehicle in complicated environments such as narrow alleys and parking lots. To ease this problem, one can mount a rear-view camera on the back of the vehicle for the driver being able to see the back while backing up. However, it is difficult for the driver to simultaneously monitor four sides of the vehicle and thus the potential risk of an accident is high.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,139,412 applied by Nissan disclosed a car surveillance system which comprises: mounting several cameras on a vehicle, shooting the images of the periphery of said vehicle, synthesizing all the images into one image and displaying said image on a screen installed in the car. However, if there is a 3D object presenting on the seams of the synthesized images, the edges of the object in one image will misalign to the edges in the other image, so that the systems can't provide accurate image data for the driver.
In view of the disadvantages, the present invention provides an image synthesis system for a vehicle and the manufacturing method thereof which comprises: shooting the images of the periphery of a vehicle by the cameras disposed on said vehicle, synthesizing the images into a downward-facing image, stitching of two adjacent images in a smooth and seamless manner, and displaying a high quality synthesized image on a display device, to provide a better monitoring experience to the driver.